Quiet: Suc manh nguoi huong noi (Part 3)
2 bộ não: 2 cơ chế xúi giục vs ngăn cản page 193 Bộ não cổ xưa, theo như Dorn, luôn luôn bảo với chúng ta: “Đúng, đúng, đúng! Ăn nữa đi, uống nữa đi, quan hệ tình dục nữa đi, mạo hiểm thật nhiều vào, cứ lao đến với tất cả mọi sự hưng phấn mà ngươi có đi, và nhất là, đừng có nghĩ!”. Phần tìm-kiếm-phần-thưởng, yêu-khoái-cảm (pleasure-loving) này của bộ não cổ xưa là thứ Dorn tin rằng đã xúi giục Alan đối xử với số tiền tiết kiệm cả đời của mình như những đồng xèng trong casino. Chúng ta cũng đồng thời có một “bộ não mới” gọi là neocortex, thứ đã tiến hóa hàng nghìn năm sau hệ viền. Phần não mới chịu nhiệm vụ suy nghĩ, lên kế hoạch, xử lý ngôn ngữ, và đưa ra quyết định—một vài trong số những khả năng quan trọng nhất khiến chúng ta là con người. Mặc dù bộ não mới cũng đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong cuộc sống cảm xúc của chúng ta, vai trò chính của nó vẫn là lý trí. Công việc của nó, theo Dorn, bao gồm việc nói: “Không, không, không! Đừng có làm việc đó, bởi vì nó nguy hiểm, không hợp lý một chút nào cả, và nó cũng không có lợi cho anh, hay cho gia đình anh, hay cho cả xã hội”. Vậy phần neocortex của Alan đã ở đâu khi ông đuổi theo những món hời cổ phiếu không hề có kia ? Bộ não cổ xưa và bộ não mới có làm việc chung với nhau, nhưng không phải lúc nào cũng hiệu quả. Đôi lúc chúng thực tế là mâu thuẫn với nhau, và thế là quyết định của chúng ta là kết quả của việc bên nào đưa ra tín hiệu mạnh hơn. Vậy nên trong khi bộ não cổ xưa của Alan gửi những tin nhắn dồn dập tới bộ não mới, bộ não mới hẳn đã làm đúng như cách một neocortex nên làm: nó bảo bộ não cổ xưa hãy chậm lại một chút đi. Nó nói: **Cẩn thận đó! Coi chừng đó! Nhưng rút cục thì nó vẫn thua trong trò chơi kéo co này.** page 195 Một bất lợi khác của sự say sưa là ở mối liên hệ của nó với sự mạo hiểm—đôi lúc là những sự mạo hiểm cực kỳ lớn. Sự say sưa có thể khiến chúng ta lờ đi những dấu hiệu nguy hiểm mà đúng ra chúng ta cần nên để tâm tới. Khi Ted Turner (người có vẻ là một người hướng nội cực kỳ) so sánh thỏa thuận mua bán AOL–Time Warner với trải nghiệm về sex đầu tiên của mình, có lẽ khi đó ông đang nói với chúng ta rằng ông đã ở trong cùng một trạng thái tâm lý say sưa ông đã từng trải qua khi là một thiếu niên đang cực kỳ háo hức về việc được dành một đêm với bạn gái mới của mình đến nỗi cậu ta không hề nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều về các hậu quả có thể. Sự mù quáng trước nguy hiểm này có thể lý giải tại sao những người hướng ngoại lại có xu hướng cao hơn người hướng nội trong việc bị chết bởi tai nạn giao thông khi đang lái xe, bị nằm viện do hậu quả của tai nạn hoặc chấn thương, hút thuốc, quan hệ tình dục không an toàn, tham gia những trò chơi mạo hiểm, ngoại tình, cho đến tái hôn. Nó đồng thời cũng giúp giải thích tại sao những người hướng ngoại là thường có xu hướng thái-quá-tin (định nghĩa bởi lòng tự tin cao hơn nhưng không đi kèm năng lực cao hơn) cao hơn nhiều so với người hướng nội. Page 202 Người hướng nội không thông minh hơn người hướng ngoại. Theo một bài kiểm tra mức độ IQ, cả hai loại đều thông minh như nhau. Và trong rất nhiều loại công việc, đặc biệt là các công việc cần phải thực hiện dưới áp lực thời gian hoặc xã hội hay phải làm nhiều việc cùng lúc (multitasking), người hướng ngoại làm tốt hơn nhiều. Người hướng ngoại giỏi hơn người hướng nội trong việc giải quyết tình trạng quá tải thông tin. Sự thường xuyên nghiền ngẫm của người hướng nội chiếm rất nhiều năng lực nhận thức (cognitive capacity), dựa theo Joseph Newman. Ở bất cứ tác vụ nào, ông nói, “nếu chúng ta có 100% năng lực nhận thức, một người hướng nội có thể chỉ dành tối đa 75% cho tác vụ và 25% ngoài tác vụ, trong khi một người hướng ngoại có thể có đến 90% cho tác vụ”. Có điều này là bởi vì hầu hết mọi tác vụ đều hướng đến một mục đích cụ thể. Người hướng ngoại có vẻ dành toàn bộ năng lực nhận thức của mình cho mục đích trước mắt, trong khi người hướng nội chia cả năng lực nhận thức cho việc giám sát xem tác vụ đang được tiến hành ra sao. Nhưng người hướng nội có vẻ tính toán cẩn thận hơn so với người hướng ngoại, như nhà tâm lý học Gerald Matthews đã miêu tả trong công trình của ông. Những người hướng ngoại có xu hướng cao sẽ chọn con đường nhanh-và-thiếu-trung-thực (quick-and-dirty approach) để giải quyết vấn đề, đổi sự chính xác lấy tốc độ, càng tiến tới thì càng mắc phải nhiều sai lầm hơn, và bỏ tất cả khi vấn đề có vẻ quá khó giải quyết hoặc khiến họ không thể chịu nổi nữa. Những người hướng nội thì suy nghĩ kỹ trước khi họ hành động, tiêu hóa thông tin thật cẩn thận, dành thời gian giải quyết vấn đề lâu hơn, ít bỏ cuộc hơn, và làm việc chính xác hơn. **Người hướng nội và hướng ngoại cũng đồng thời tập trung sự chú tâm của mình theo những cách khác nhau: nếu bạn để mặc cho họ một mình, người hướng nội sẽ thường ngồi lại ngẫm nghĩ về nhiều chuyện, tưởng tượng ra các thứ, nhớ lại về các sự kiện trong quá khứ của họ, và lên kế hoạch cho tương lai**. Người hướng ngoại lại thường có xu hướng tập trung nhiều hơn vào thứ đang xảy ra xung quanh họ. Cứ như thể người hướng ngoại đang nhìn vào thứ “what is” (cái gì đây), trong khi các đồng bạn hướng nội của họ thì đang tự hỏi “what if”(sẽ thế nào nếu). Warrent buffet và sự sup do của dot.com Một ví dụ khác, lần này là từ vụ sụp đổ thị trường năm 2000 của Bong bóng Dot-com, có liên quan đến một người tự-nhận-mình là hướng nội ở Omaha, Nebraska, nơi ông được biết đến rộng rãi với việc tự giam mình trong phòng làm việc của mình suốt nhiều tiếng đồng hồ liền liên tiếp không nghỉ. Warren Buffett, nhà đầu tư huyền thoại và là một trong những người giàu có nhất hành tinh, đã dùng chính xác những đặc điểm chúng ta đã khám phá trong chương này—sự kiên trì thông minh, cách suy nghĩ cẩn trọng, và khả năng phát hiện cũng như hành động căn cứ vào những dấu hiệu nguy hiểm—để kiếm được hàng tỉ đô-la cho bản thân ông và những người góp cổ phần cho công ty của ông, Berkshire Hathaway. Buffett được biết đến với khả năng suy nghĩ cẩn thận trong khi những người khác xung quanh ông thì mất hết cả đầu óc. **“Thành công trong việc đầu tư không có liên quan tới trình độ IQ”**, ông đã nói vậy. “Một khi bạn đã có một mức thông minh trung bình rồi, cái bạn cần là một tính cách có thể khống chế được những cảm giác thôi thúc thường khiến những người khác rơi vào rắc rối trong đầu tư”. page 212-215: Warrent Buffet tuyên đoán về thị trường dot.com bị vỡ. CÓ PHẢI MỌI NỀN VĂN HÓA ĐỀU CÓ KHUÔN MẪU HƯỚNG NGOẠI LÝ TƯỞNG? 215- : Người Mỹ gốc Á đại diện cho tính cách hướng nội Á Đông Page 234 Gandhi, theo như cuốn tự truyện của ông, là một người nhút nhát, rụt rè và ít nói từ trong bản chất. Khi còn là một đứa trẻ, ông e sợ tất cả mọi thứ: trộm cướp, ma, rắn, bóng tối, và đặc biệt là những người khác. Ông vùi đầu vào sách vở, và chạy một mạch về nhà ngay khi giờ học kết thúc vì sợ phải nói chuyện với ai đó. Gandhi, dần dần qua thời gian, đã học được cách khống chế nỗi sợ của mình, nhưng ông chưa bao giờ có thể hoàn toàn vượt qua chúng. Ông không thể nói mà không có sự chuẩn bị trước; ông tránh việc phải phát biểu bất cứ khi nào có thể. Kể cả trong những năm cuối đời, ông viết, “Tôi không nghĩ mình có thể hay thậm chí sẽ bao giờ muốn giữ cho cuộc gặp gỡ của những người bạn chỉ có nói chuyện”. Nhưng sự rụt rè, nhút nhát của ông còn đến cùng với một thứ sức mạnh của riêng ông—một dạng kiềm chế mà chỉ có thể hiểu rõ nhất thông qua việc tìm hiểu kỹ những góc khuất ít người biết tới trong câu chuyện cuộc đời Gandhi. Page 237 Nói một cách khác, những học sinh xuất sắc có vẻ không chỉ sở hữu năng lực tư duy cao để có thể giải được những bài toán và bài khoa học khó, mà đồng thời còn có cả một nét tính cách hữu ích khác: kiên trì một cách tĩnh lặng. Priscilla Blinco đã cho các em học sinh lớp Một người Mỹ và người Nhật một trò chơi xếp hình không thể giải được, yêu cầu các em làm việc một mình trong im lặng, mà không có sự trợ giúp nào từ các đứa trẻ khác hay giáo viên, và rồi so sánh xem liệu chúng chịu cố gắng trong bao lâu trước khi đầu hàng. Các em bé người Nhật Bản dành trung bình là 13,93 phút để cố giải trò chơi xếp hình này trước khi bỏ cuộc, trong khi những trẻ em Mỹ chỉ dành có 9,47 phút. Không đến 27% trong số các học sinh Mỹ kiên trì được lâu như mức trung bình của các học sinh Nhật—và chỉ có 10% học sinh Nhật bỏ cuộc sớm như mức trung bình của các học sinh Mỹ. Blinco gán các kết quả này cho đức tính kiên trì của người Nhật Bản. 9. KHI NÀO THÌ BẠN NÊN TỎ RA HƯỚNG NGOẠI HƠN MỨC BẠN THỰC SỰ LÀ? Giáo sư Brian Little: người vừa sống như người hướng nội + hướng ngoại: Page 240 Các nhà tâm lý học gọi đây là cuộc tranh luận về “con người-tình huống” (person-situation): Liệu ở một con người, những nét tính cách cố định có thực sự tồn tại, hay chúng sẽ thay đổi khi các tình huống xung quanh người đó thay đổi? Chủ nghĩa Tình huống (situationism) chỉ ra rằng những từ ngữ phổ quát hóa vềcon người, trong đó có cả những từ ngữ chúng ta hay dùng để miêu tả lẫn nhau— nhút nhát, hung hăng, tận tụy, dễ mến—đều chỉ dễ gây nhầm lẫn. Không hề có một bản thể nội tại (core self); chỉ có một tập hợp đa dạng những bản thể khác nhau cho từng Hoàn cảnh X, Y, Z khác nhau. ... “Sự Có Mặt của Bản thể trong Cuộc sống Hàng ngày” (The Presentation of Self in Everyday Life), đề xuất rằng cuộc sống giao tiếp xã hội là một màn trình diễn, và những tấm mặt nạ ta mang trong sự giao tiếp xã hội đều là các bản thể thật của ta. ... Rất nhiều trong số chúng ta không thoải mái với ý tưởng khoác lấy lên mình một diện mạo giả trong bất cứ một khoảng thời gian nào. Và nếu chúng ta cố hành động vượt ra ngoài tính cách thật của mình bằng cách tự thuyết phục bản thân rằng bản-thể-giả-hiệu kia mới là bản thể thật của chúng ta, ta có thể kết cục là hoàn toàn kiệt sức mà chẳng hiểu tại sao. ... Nhưng Little hoàn toàn không phải là một trường hợp duy nhất; rất nhiều người, đặc biệt là những người trong vai trò lãnh đạo, cũng đều tham gia đến một mức độ nào đấy vào việc giả-vờ-là-người-hướng-ngoại này. Ví dụ, hãy cân nhắc đến người bạn của tôi, Alex, nhà lãnh đạo quảng giao, lịch thiệp của một công ty dịch vụ tài chính, người đã đồng ý thực hiện một cuộc phỏng vấn hoàn toàn cởi mở, thẳng thắn; với điều kiện sống chết là không được để lộ danh tính thật của anh. Alex nói với tôi rằng giả-vờ-hướng-ngoại là một thứ anh đã tự dạy mình từ năm lớp Bảy, khi anh nhận ra rằng những đứa trẻ khác đang lợi dụng anh. Alex là 1 nguoi huong nội thực sự: “'Tôi thực sự có thể sống hàng nhiều năm trời không cần có bất cứ một người bạn nào', ngoại trừ vợ và các con tôi”, anh nói. “Cứ thử nhìn cậu với tôi mà xem. Cậu là một trong số những người bạn thân nhất của tôi, và có bao nhiêu lần chúng ta thực sự nói chuyện—khi cậu gọi tôi nào! Tôi không thích giao thiệp. Mơ ước của tôi là được sống biệt lập trên một mảnh đất hàng nghìn mẫu với chỉ gia đình tôi. Bạn sẽ không bao giờ thấy một đội các thể loại bạn bè trong giấc mơ đó của tôi đâu. Vậy nên bất chấp bất kể thứ gì cậu nhìn thấy nơi diện mạo xã hội của tôi, tôi là một kẻ hướng nội. Tôi nghĩ rằng về bản chất tôi vẫn là con người như trước giờ tôi vẫn luôn là. Nhút nhát rụt rè đến kinh hoàng, nhưng tôi đã có cách để bù đắp được cho nó”. Nhà tâm lý học Lippa đã làm nghien cuu xem nguoi huong noi có thể thực sự đóng giả làm nguoi huong ngoại không ? (page 248) Nhưng Mặc dù vậy, chúng ta cũng chỉ có thể khống chế việc tự-thể-hiện-bản-thân này đến một giới hạn nhất định. Điều này một phần là bởi một hiện tượng có tên “'rò rỉ hành vi'” (behavioral leakage) của chúng ta; trong đó, bản chất thật của chúng ta bị rò rỉ ra ngoài thông qua những ngôn ngữ cử chỉ vô thức: một cái nhìn ra ngoài thoáng chút lơ đãng, vào cái lúc mà nếu là một người hướng ngoại thực sự sẽ phải giữ ánh nhìn thẳng vào mắt khán giả; hoặc một bước chuyển khéo léo trong cuộc đối thoại để đẩy gánh nặng của việc nói sang cho người khán giả, trong khi nếu là một người hướng ngoại thực sự, người diễn giả hẳn sẽ phải muốn giữ quyền được nói lâu hơn một chút nữa. Vậy thì làm thế nào mà một vài trong số những kẻ giả-vờ-là-người-hướng-ngoại của Lippa có thể tới gần với mức điểm số của những người hướng ngoại thực thụ đến vậy? Hóa ra, những người hướng nội mà đặc biệt giỏi trong việc đóng giả người hướng ngoại thường có điểm số rất cao trong một nét tính cách mà các nhà tâm lý học gọi là “tự-giám-sát-bản-thân” (self-monitoring). Những người tự-giám-sát- bản-thân rất thành thục trong việc tự điều chỉnh hành vi của bản thân theo như yêu cầu giao tiếp của tình huống. Họ tìm kiếm những dấu hiệu để chỉ cho họ nên hành xử như thế nào. ... Edgar là người hướng nội: Nhưng khi ông phải có mặt ở các bữa tiệc của những người khác, Edgar sẽ đi rất xa để đóng thật đạt vai của mình. “Suốt cả những năm đại học, và thậm chí tới cả gần đây, trước mỗi khi tôi tới một bữa tối hay một tiệc rượu cocktail, tôi sẽ thủ sẵn một tấm thẻ giấy nhỏ, trên đó ghi khoảng ba đến năm câu chuyện vui hóm hỉnh, có liên quan đến bối cảnh xung quanh. Tôi sẽ nghĩ ra chúng trong một ngày trước đó— nếu có ý tưởng nào xuất hiện, tôi sẽ ghi chúng lại. Rồi, đến bữa tiệc đó, tôi sẽ đợi đến đúng thời cơ thích hợp và tung chúng ra. Đôi lúc tôi phải kiếm cớ lỉnh vào nhà vệ sinh và lôi đám thẻ giấy này ra để học thuộc lại những câu chuyện nhỏ nhỏ của mình”. ------------ Page 254 Allision is a lawyer Allision va Jullian đều là 2 nguoi giả vờ huong ngoai (pseudo- extrovert), và bạn có lẽ sẽ nói rằng Alison đang cố gắng nhưng vẫn thất bại, trong khi Jillian thì đang thành công. Nhưng vấn đề thực sự của Alison lại là ở chỗ cô đang cố hành xử vượt ra khỏi tính cách thật của mình chỉ để phục vụ cho những dự án cô không thực sự quan tâm tới. Cô không thích luật. Cô đã chọn trở thành một luật sư biện hộ chỉ vì cô thấy có vẻ đây là việc những người luật sư thành công và xuất sắc nhất làm, vậy nên sự giả-vờ-hướng-ngoại của cô không hề được hỗ trợ bởi những giá trị tinh thần sâu sắc hơn. Cô không tự bảo mình rằng “Mình đang làm cái này là để thúc đẩy những công việc mà mình thực sự quan tâm sâu sắc tới”, và “khi nào xong cái công việc này, mình sẽ quay trở lại với tính cách thật của mình”. Thay vào đó, cô lại tự tâm niệm với bản thân: “Con đường tới thành công phải là trở thành dạng người không phải mình”. Đây không còn là sự tự-giám-sát-bản-thân nữa, đây là sự tự- chối-bỏ-bản-thân --------- Chú ý khái niệm: Dự án cá nhân cốt lõi -------- Làm sao để xác định dự án cá nhân cốt lõi * Đầu tiên, hãy nghĩ lại về những gì bạn từng thích làm khi còn nhỏ. Bạn đã trả lời câu hỏi “sau này lớn lên mình muốn làm gì” như thế nào? * Thứ hai, hãy để tâm tới công việc khiến bạn bị thu hút nhất. * Cuối cùng, hãy để tâm tới những gì khiến bạn ghen tỵ. Đố kỵ hay ghen tỵ là một thứ cảm xúc xấu xí, nhưng nó nói lên sự thật. Bạn hầu hết sẽ ghen tỵ với những ai có thứ mà bạn thèm muốn. Thể_loại:Book